Antifaces
by NahilImox
Summary: "Si pongo su descripción en los botes de leche ¿crees que pueda dar con él? Ya hice todo lo que pude pero… no sé qué más hacer. No volveré a verlo". John a pasado una noche con un desconocido que desapareció a la mañana siguiente y ahora hasta dibujaría su rostro en el cielo con tal de encontrarlo. [Teen!lock]


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Esta historia es un regalo para _nekouchikland_ (un muy muy atrasado regalo) **

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

La música alta resonaba por toda la casa. Llevaba un buen rato parado junto a las frituras con una bebida, que ya estaba demasiado caliente, entre las manos. Había sido arrastrado hasta esa fiesta por su amiga Mary, la que justo ahora bailaba con el odioso de Víctor.

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo pero no por estar en ese lugar, en lo que llevaba de la noche ya había bailado con cinco chicas y obtenido el número de tres, lo que comenzaba a incomodarle era el disfraz.

-¡John! –le llamo Mary haciendo ademanes para que se acercara hasta donde estaba -¡Ven a bailar conmigo! –dio el ultimo sorbo al vaso y fue hacia donde su amiga.

Se fue abriendo paso, tratando de esquivas a los bailarines. Ese Víctor sí que sabía dar fiestas, o eso le pareció al ver a toda esa gente, divirtiéndose. Estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de Mary cuando alguien le empujo haciéndole trastabillar.

-Ten cuidado –dijo una voz grabe tras de él, John levanto la vista listo para soltar unas cuantas maldiciones al tipo pero no pudo más que quedarse con la boca ligeramente abierta. Frente a él estaban los ojos más increíbles que había visto nunca, enmarcados por un antifaz.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, el otro sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-No pretendía que te disculparas conmigo –su voz grabe hizo que a John se le erizara la piel –ha sido mi culpa –volvió a sonreír y John no pudo más que responderle de la misma forma.

-¿Bailas? –la pregunta se escapó de los labios de John, cuando se dio cuenta de los que había dicho trato de disculparse de nuevo pero el otro le interrumpió

-Está bien –enseguida le tomo de la mano llevándolo hacia el centro de la pista.

La música tenía buen ritmo. John rápidamente se perdió en los movimientos de su pareja de baile. Y el tiempo pareció ir más lento.

Aun no recuerda el momento en que dejo de moverse o en el que sus piernas lo llevaron hacia las escaleras, no supo cómo llego a la habitación. Lo que si recuerda es la voz de ese chico pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado toda la noche.

* # * # * # * # *

Si cierra los ojos aun es capaz de sentir esas manos recorriéndole la cintura, la respiración cálida sobre su cuello y los labios que le recorrieron del mentón a la cadera, donde se detuvieron y entretuvieron un rato.

Puede recordar esos largor dedos acariciándole, preparándole para evitar el dolor de lo que vendría después. Los dientes mordiéndole la oreja y esos increíbles ojos mirándolo como si supieran todo sobre él.

Unas largas piernas metiéndose entre las suyas y el sonido que hicieron las sabanas cuando las atrapo entre sus dedos tras la primera embestida. Suspiros, gemidos, besos, gritos y unas cuantas maldiciones que murieron en sus labios cuando sintió el orgasmo llegarle de pronto.

La calidez de unos brazos que le atraían hacia un pecho demasiado blanco y que le mantuvieron protegido durante unas horas.

Pero lo que recuerda con mayor claridad es la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y un escalofrío le recorrió deteniéndose en un lugar en su pecho, haciéndole sentir vacío. Tuvo la urgencia de salir corriendo en busca de ese desconocido que como saludo de buenos días solo había dejo el antifaz sobre la almohada.

* # * # * # * # *

Han pasado tres semanas desde la fiesta y John está desesperado.

-Si pongo su descripción en los botes de leche ¿crees que pueda dar con él? –Mary rodo los ojos por quinta vez

-No lo sé, pero si no funciona puedes hacer que un avión lo dibuje en el cielo

-Eso es muy caro –la chica se sorprendió

-¡¿De verdad lo harías?!

-Ya hice todo lo que pude pero… no sé qué más hacer-suspiro John algo cansado –No volveré a verlo –dijo rendido, Mary sujeto su mano para darle algo de apoyo.

-¡John! – se escuchó la voz de Mike -¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Veras no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir a buscar al profe… pero bueno, eso no es por lo que te busco –metió una mano a su chaqueta y saco un pedazo de papel, se lo puso a John en la mano –Me pidieron que te lo entregara –Mike sonrió a Mary y salió casi corriendo de nuevo

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –le grito John, se escuchó un "No lo sé" apagado por parte de Mike que ya entraba en el edificio.

Mary se acercó para poder leer la nota "Cafetería del edificio B, 2:21 pm. SH"

-¿SH? –John se encogió de hombros -¿Irás? –pregunto Mary

-No, es una nota muy rara. ¿Quién cita a alguien a las 2:21?

-Debes ir –dijo la chica algo animada, ignorando la pregunta

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un buen presentimiento

-Ah

-Sabes que mis corazonadas nunca fallan –Mary se colocó bien la mochila sobre el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Mike –No olvides que debes contarme todos los detalles

-No te preocupes podrás leerlo mañana en la primera plana, "Loco psicópata asesina a estudiante en una cafetería" –Mary negó con la cabeza

-Estamos en la escuela, no pasara nada –dijo, John la vio entrar al edificio y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al edificio B, no perdía nada con ir a ver quién era la o el misterioso autor de la nota.

* # * # * # * # *

Faltan dos minutos para la hora acordada y John ya se ha acabado el jugo que compro en la máquina, esta tan nervioso y el pobre envase vacío ha pasado a ser algo retorcido.

-Hola, John - una voz grabe llega a sus oídos y un remolino de imágenes le inundan la cabeza. Hermosos ojos, labios delgados, manos con largos dedos, piernas interminables. Todo perfectamente unido en el chico frente a él. Alto, delgado, cabello rizado negro y el uniforme del instituto que le queda prodigiosamente entallado al cuerpo.

La voz se le atora en la garganta, John no puede creer que después de todos esos días, después de todas esas horas tratando de encontrarlo, ese chico con el que ha soñado cada noche solo haya aparecido frente a él como por arte de magia. Y, ¿cómo es que sabía su nombre?

-Mi nombre –logro pronunciar el rubio

-No eres… eras el único que quería encontrar a alguien. Obviamente yo he hecho mejor mi trabajo- dice el pelinegro y una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro. John aun no logra ordenar del todo sus pensamientos -Estas libre esta noche –no era una pregunta

-¿Qué?

-Iremos a cenar –le dijo el moreno –Pasare a recogerte a las 7

-Pero… yo, tú… -el moreno le miro interrogante –Solo así, una cena y… ni siquiera se tu nombre

-Ya hemos tenido sexo –John se puso completamente rojo al escuchar eso y giro la cabeza para verificar que nadie hubiese escuchado -no sé por qué una cena te sorprende –el moreno sonrió al ver su reacción –Sherlock Holmes ese es mi nombre, estoy en segundo grado… John Watson, es tú nombre obviamente, tercer grado, perteneces al club de francés, al de música, al de estudios de la salud, practicabas rugby pero lo dejaste cuando te fracturaste el hombro. Tienes un hermano y tu padre está en el ejército, lo que explicaría la beca con la que te permites costear los gastos de esta escuela, además de tu corte de cabello y la forma tan recta en la que estas sentado aunque eso ultimo también tiene algo que ver conmigo –John se removió en su asiento tratando de relajarse, no lo consiguió –

-¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que habías hecho mejor tu trabajo? ¿Me investigaste? –

-No fue necesario, todo esto lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi, solo hace falta notar los pequeños detalles para saber todo sobre una persona

-¿Solo observando? –el moreno volvió a sonreír -¿Cómo?

-Te lo diré en la cena

* # * # * # * # *

Paso el resto de la tarde pensando en lo poco que sabía sobre Sherlock Holmes.

Ya averiguaría más sobre él, tenía mucho tiempo por delante, mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo había encontrado o mejor dicho que el moreno le había encontrado, no le quitaría la vista de encima ni por un segundo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
